To meet never more
by Inume-blue
Summary: This is my first fic. Character Death.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, and I don't think I ever will… however I can still dream!

Author: **Inume-blue **

**To meet never more:**

"Daddy!" a startled Inuyasha looked up to see that his five year old daughter, had decided to jump from the highest branch of the tallest tree. He reached out caught the child while turning as to soften the impact. "Tifa, don't ever do that again. You almost gave daddy a heart attack!" Inuyasha reprimanded his daughter.

"gomen, daddy." she replied sporting irresistible cute eyes, that could stop armies.

Inuyasha sighed " I just can't stay mad at you can I ? However I still don't want you to do that ever again . Daddy can not afford to lose you. Do you understand that?" he asked his daughter.

Tifa nodded vigorously , her silky black hair falling in her, not gold but, silver eyes. She looked so much like her mother in facial appearances , excepted for her dog ears that were the same color as her hair.

Tifa possessed her mothers smile, yet fangs were noticeable when she smiled. She had inherited demonic powers from her father, as well as miko powers from her mom. Though she rarely used her miko powers as she did not know how to control them.

"daddy, were you going?" Tifa asked her father inquiringly

" to see mommy, want to join me?"

"yea , I'm going to pick her some flowers" she exclaimed happily. As soon as Inuyasha set her down she took off towards the meadow.

"don't go too far, stay close!" he shouted to the retreating form of his daughter. Inuyasha smiled at a little figure in a light blue dress kimono dogged in and out of the tall grass, gathering flowers of all different colors.

After a small bouquet of flowers had been gathered the twosome set off toward their destination. A little while before entering the forest Tifa announced she was tiered of walking, so Inuyasha placed her atop his shoulders and started off again.

"there it is daddy, there it is!" she exclaimed pointing towards a very old , and large tree.

' The Sacred Tree' Inuyasha remembered the tree well. The vary tree he was pinned to for fifty years. The place he met Kagome, at the time a young girl from the future. The spot were Inuyasha took Kagome six years ago to propose. Some time latter that year was the only witness of an action that took place, that brought about the existence of Tifa. Now, regrettably it served as the gravesite, of Inuyasha' s wife. Kagome Higurashi.

When Tifa found her self off her fathers shoulders , she respectfully kneeled down and placed her flowers on her mother's grave. Inuyasha thought back to that fateful night in which he lost a love, yet gained a heart.

**Flash Back**

_"push Kagome push!" Kagome screamed out in pain. The strong sent of blood, Kagome's blood, sent shivers down Inuyasha' s spine. Kaede and Sango, as well as a couple of village women were in the process of helping Kagome birth her child. Noticing the fear in his young wife's eyes, Inuyasha gently stroked Kagome's face with his free hand. His other hand was being mercilessly griped uncomfortably by Kagome's, giving her support._

_A few moments latter an infant's cry was heard. "a girl!" exclaimed Sango handing her sister- like friend the new tiny package of life. _

"_She is beautiful ." Kagome spoke, tears of joy shining on her face._

"_just like her mom." Inuyasha replied, slipping his hand around her shoulders protectively._

"_Tifa" Kagome whispered her breath becoming shallow._

"_Kagome are you ok?" The sudden weakness in his loves voice had caused Inuyasha to panic._

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha tried to get her attention, and his heart skipped a beat as her head fell back eyes closed. Kagome's hand went limp in his._

"_Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha heard his voice scream in pain. 'this cannot happen, it's not real'._

_Sudden pain with unreal force hit him as he realized he was wrong. _

_Sango had taken the baby away to give Inuyasha some privacy. Alone he sat holding Kagome's form, not knowing or caring how long he had sat there but after a short time Miroku coxed him to leave._

** End of Flash Back**

"Daddy " Tifa' s whisper was enough to snap Inuyasha away from his depressing thoughts.

"yes, is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked

"daddy do you miss mommy?"

"every day." Inuyasha spoke, as he kissed two fingers and placed his hand on Kagome's head stone. "not a day goes by…." he continued "… when I don't think of or love your mom, and you for that matter." He smiled down at Tifa. She giggled when her dad's strong arms encircled her, placing her on his shoulders once again.

" good bye mommy I love you!" Tifa said, hoping were ever her mother was she was not to far away to hear.

" I love you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered . He turned around and walked away Tifa in his arms, nether noticing a silhouetted figure standing in the shadows.

"I love you too." the woman whispered to the retreating twosome, before a gentle breeze blew by and she was gone.

The End


End file.
